Here Comes Trouble
by AmerieeJane
Summary: Sequel to 'Flirting With Disaster' - This story takes place one year later, It's a little darker, and Jamie takes more risks with the WWE, Stu , and her friendships!
1. Chapter 1

Here Comes Trouble

A WWE Fan Fiction story

Authors Note: This is the sequel to 'Flirting With Disaster', I hope you guys enjoy this story, things are going to get more complicated for Jamie, and even a little darker. I do not own anything relating to the WWE enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 1:

One Year Later:

Life is about choices, there is no fate, or destiny, you follow the path you're on, and you decide how you act, what you do, and the things that happen to you, you decide how you are going to deal with them. It's simple right?

The answer is no, nothing about life is simple. It's a big ball of confusion, and if you don't play your cards right, it will break you down until there is nothing left.

I still have nightmares about the night I let Stu walk out of my life. Sure I could have chosen to keep our relationship a secret, but continue to have sex… really great sex with him every night, but I wanted more. I deserve that don't I? Some nights I wake up in a sweat thinking I should have just settled for what I could get, because at least then I would get to have him. I closed my eyes on my desk and drifted off to sleep.

_"I have to know what you were going to tell me… that day" I closed my eyes._

_"When I was going to tell you what I felt, and what sleeping with you again meant?" He nodded, but I just shook my head laughing._

_"Now you want to know?"_

_"Did you get the note I left you in the hospital?" I ran into the house again, knowing that he would follow. I picked up the note off the table._

_"This note?" I held it up, and threw it at him._

_"Yea that note" He replied calmly pickin_g _it back up._

I let out a whimper as I slept, and started to flail around a little bit.

"_I Love you Jamie" I froze and started to tear up._

_I didn't say anything, I just stood there staring out at him, unable to say anything. I remember this like it was yesterday, and this isn't how it went at all._

_ "I can't do this … I want more, and you can't give it to me!" I sobbed. I watched this play over and over again like a time loop…. Stu driving away in his car, and the only thing I could do is chase after a vehicle I'd never catch.'_

I awoke to someone yelling my name.

"JAMIE!" I jolted up to see I was not in my bed like I thought I was, but sitting at my desk, it was Monday night, and Raw was just ending. This seemed to be a recurrence with me. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, and I'd been found after hours sleeping by my computer. I looked up to see my sister Lizzy standing over me with a concerned glare, holding a stack of papers. About 5 months ago I hired Lizzy as WWE's legal consultant, she was hesitant at first, but I think she had agreed so that she could be closer to Alex. Alex and Lizzy had been together officially for 6 months.

She set the stack of papers down on the edge of my desk an sighed.

"You fell asleep again!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I smirked but at the moment she wasn't in a laughing mood, and I was only coving up my own pain.

"Jamie, I need you to get all of the superstars to sign these" I looked down, at the stack of papers.

"What are they?" I yawned.

"Releases, in case of injury, insurance papers, and title agreements" I raised an eye brow at her.

"Wow… Lizzy, there is more fine print than actual agreement here"

"I'm just trying to tie up any lose ends, and keep the WWE's ass covered, because isn't that what you hired me to do?"

"Yes" I grinned up at Lizzy, she really did look like a lawyer in her black pinstripe pant suite, and black wedges. "Oh great…"

"What?"

"Stu is in line for the WWE championship title, he won number one contender last week."

"So?"

"SO… I have to work with him."

"Oh boy… Hun are you still not over him?" I felt my heart beat faster in my chest, and I wanted to cry.

"Lizzy… its just I haven't really talked to him since that night last year, and mostly we both just avoid each other here and at shows."

"Do you want me to get him to sign the papers?" I shook my head.

"No, I'll do it. How bad could it be right?" she just shrugged and gave me the same look everyone else around here gives me. I sighed and got up from my desk. " I should get going I have an entrance to make about my re-match with the diva's champ Alicia Fox."

Lizzy was about to walk out when she turned back around smiling.

"Oh by the way Love the new look!" I smirked and went to the mirror to make sure I was presentable. I had cut my hair to about my shoulders, it was layered with blonde highlights, and I had bangs. I had finally talked Vince into letting me get some training for ring time. I had worked with Layla a few times on technique and Natalya helped out a lot. I was satisfied with the change. I put on my black sunglasses, and walked out to the Guerilla platform in my black mini skirt and black blazer, and black flats.

I waited until my entrance music started to play, and I walked out.

Alicia was going on about how she is the best, and that I talk a big game only to come out a loser. Truth be told It was a 30 minute match, and it could have been anyone's win, but I gave up.

"Hold on just a sec Alicia!" I stood at the jumbo tron, and the crowd went wild as I came out. "I believe I still have my re-match, and since I'm in charge I get to decide when it is" She glared up at me. I laughed. "And that is … right now" My music started to play again as I walked down the ramp to the ring. I handed the ref my sun glasses, and took off my blazer so that I was in a black sports bra, with diamond sequins. I un buttoned my skirt to reveal my black tight shorts with matching sequins. I gave Alicia an intimidating glare, and she just rolled her eyes. The bell sounded, and the match began. My opponent wasted no time,as she lunged toward me, but I moved out of the way. I grabbed hold of the side of the ropes, and swung back to fling myself at her, pinning her to the mat. She punched me, but I punched her back. I had her down on the mat, and I climbed to the top rope to put my finishing move on her for the pin fall, but just as the ref got to three, the match was interrupted.

I held my breath, I'd know that entrance music any where… it was Wade Barrett's. I slowly looked up at the jumbo tron to just see him standing there glaring back at me, and I was so distracted Alicia was about to pin me on a three count and I was out. I was he had just cost me my match! That cocky son of a bitch was calling me out, he knew he had me wrapped around his little finger, and that was going to get to me. I couldn't let him do that… I won't. I need to call Lizzy!

Authors Note: well there's the first chapter, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here Comes Trouble

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 2:

I quickly made my way to my rental car after the show had ended, and shut myself in my car. I had to take a couple deep breaths before answering my phone that had been frantically going off since the show ended. Why couldn't the world leave me alone? I groaned.

"Yes?" I whined into the phone.

"Are you coming to grab coffee with me and Lizzy tonight?" I heard the pleading voice of Justin Gabriel. Justin and I had become really good friends since everything happened with Stu. He had always been a good shoulder to cry on, and he never judged or respected me less. It had been our little ritual that after every show Justin, Lizzy and myself, and a few times Alex went out for coffee after the shows to unwind and goof off. I began to get close to Justin, and open up about everything. There wasn't anything he didn't know about me, and he usually called me out on my bull shit, which was both annoying and refreshing. He was like the big brother I never had, and to me that was comforting that he wasn't trying to manipulate me to get what he wanted or seduce me.

I sighed. "Of course I'll be there, just text me the address, and I'll be over in a few."

"Good just get here soon, I'm getting sick listening to your sister and A-Ri talk dirty to each other." I giggled, and then hung up. Justing texted me the address, and it was only a few blocks away. About half way to the café I got a text message I assumed was Justin asking where I was, but I was wrong.

'I want you back'

It was Stu. I closed my eyes and flashed back to earlier tonight.

'_I stood at the Guerilla platform waiting to make my entrance to announce the number one contender for the WWE title at Wrestle Mania. I held my breath knowing this wasn't going to be easy._

_"Hey Jam, what are you doing here?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, hearing John Cena greet me._

_ "Geez John, don't sneak up on me!" I playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm going to announce the number one contender for your title."He rubbed his chin._

_ "Do I even want to know?"_

_ "Wade Barrett…" I whispered, and John put a hand on my shoulder._

_ "Good luck with that one kid"_

_ "Thanks I'm gonna need it." I waited until John had made his way to the ring to cut his promo about Wrestle mania, and the Russian Roulette started to play as I made my way to the ring. I heard Michael Cole comment to King as I made my way closer._

_ "Wow King it looks like General Manager Jamie Montgomery is on a mission."_

_ "Yea, I'd hate to get in her way." He chuckled. "We already saw how she could be in the ring over the past couple of months… no mercy!" That was right, I had no mercy for any one, and I was not the person to mess with. I got up in Johns face and smirked._

_ "Oh Cena, you're forgetting one thing"_

_ "OH yea and what's that?"_

_ "You may have the title now, but in a few weeks your about to face your worst opponent yet!" He gave me a vacant expression._

_ "Listen here Montgomery there is no one that I can't beat!" I started to pace the ring laughing._

_ "Except one… Wade Barrett" The arena could see John's face get red with anger, he knew he couldn't not beat Wade, and it killed him._

_ "I'm not afraid of you, or Wade Barrett, HE doesn't have the title I do!" As if on cue Wade's entrance music started to play, and there he stood looking down at the both of us. HE was staring John down, but he wasn't just directing his glares at him, he was staring at me. _

_I made my way back up the platform and my smirk faded as I got back stage. I felt sick, it took a lot to do that, to talk up the man that broke my heart. I leaned up against the wall, and closed my eyes, trying to remember what it meant to not feel like this; like everything was crashing down around me, and each day I die a little bit inside, because of the choice that I made. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with the very man that was haunting me in my unconscious._

_ "Stu!" I whispered, feeling myself tense up._

_ "Hello Jamie" He smirked at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him._

_ "What do you want?" He sighed, and came closer reaching up to remove my trademark sunglasses above my head, to reveal red puffy eyes, and a sad look in my eyes._

_ "Have I told you I love your new look? The shorter hair makes you seem sassy!" My heart started to pound. "Why can't you just admit that you were being stupid?" I glared up at him, waiting to see where this was going. "You can't have a real relationship with who you are any way, none of us can! That's why it's best to be in secret!" I reached up and slapped him across the face. "See already back to old ways" HE chuckled rubbing his face. "Your hotel room or mine?"_

_ "Go to hell Stu!" I ducked under his arm and walked away to hide away in my office.'_

I took a deep breath I had deleted Stu's number, but I knew it was him. I was on the verge of crying again, so I put on my sunglasses that I usually wear on stage, and walked into the café, and spotted Justin and Lizzy waving me over to a back corner booth.

"Hey guys!" I sat down next to Justin, and sighed.

"I ordered you a soy late" Justin smirked, and I was relived I had such good friends.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that" Lizzy gave Justin a funny look

"Yea Justin… Why did you do that?" Lizzy sang waiting for a smart ass response back, but he just ignored her.

"It's not a problem, you bought the last couple of times, and you always get the same thing, a monkey would know what you order!" I punched him in the arm and he just laughed making fun of me.

"Whatever!" I sipped the large late Justin got me and felt a million times better as the warm liquid went down my throat.

"So do you want to talk about what's on your mind, or do we have to dive in?" Lizzy said forcefully. I groaned knowing that they would find out eventually.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Justin leaned over taking the sunglasses off my face; the same gesture that Stu had used to call me on my bluff.

"Because the real Jamie doesn't wear her sunglasses at night!" Justin retorted looking in my eyes to see how badly I was really hurting.

"Stu confronted me earlier, and he sent me a message. He's trying to get me back… or manipulate me … or I don't know. I just can't" I said in a jumbled up mess.

"What did he do?" Justin snapped.

"Hun, do you think he's using you again? Oh god is that why he's number one contender?" Lizzy was more worried and concerned whereas Justin got defensive.

"No Liz I haven't slept with him in a year, and he already made it perfectly clear we'll never be anything more great sex, and I …" I grabbed my glasses back off of Justin and put them back on.

"Look Jam if you want I can talk to him, tell him to back off, or find out what he wants exactly, I'm his best friend. Let's just not talk about your sex life, no matter how great it might be?" I giggled a bit. I noticed Lizzy and Justin giving each other weird glares. I finished off my late, and stood up.

"Look guys I appreciate you both, and your concern, but I'll be fine. No one needs to talk to Stu, or harass him will legal work." I looked at both of them. "I have to go, I'll see both next week in Tampa." I looked back at Justin smiling. "Thanks for the drink". I walked out of the door so quickly no one had time to protest me to stay.

As soon as I was gone Lizzy glared at Justin and reached up to smack him upside the head.

"What the hell?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Why won't you tell her?" He ignored her rolling her eyes. "Justin, you're an idiot! You have had the biggest crush on her for a year now, and you're sick of hearing about Stu, and how he broke her heart, well ask her out, and tell her how you really feel!" She was practically shouting at him.

"She doesn't feel the same way, were just friends"

"You don't know that" She folded her arms.

"It will ruin things… if things happen where I get her, then I won't say no, but until then…"

"Things aren't going to just happen, you have to do something" She too stood, grabbing her coffee cup. "I'm going to do something right now; I am going to Fuck Alex's brains out when I get back to his hotel room. Grow some balls Justin, and make a move!" Justin cringed when Lizzy talked about her personal life, but he knew she was right. He sat there alone for a little while longer, just thinking about her words, but the only thing he kept thinking about was me.


	3. Chapter 3

Here Comes Trouble

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Please Review I need to know what you all think… suggestions are welcome! I do not own anything related to the WWE so just enjoy!

Chapter 3:

I changed into a gray hooded sweatshirt, and I decided to drive to the nearest hotel to rest before I head out to the next show, and give Vince a new report. I was tired, but yet I was very alert. I had a lot on my mind, and after I left the Café I just felt like I wanted to run. It was nearing 2:00am and I decided to blast my radio; Mona Lisa by Panic at the disco started to play. I started to sing along to the lyrics, and it changed my mood a bit, as song after song came on, by various artists.

About an hour later my phone went off. It was too late for a business call so I glanced down at the caller ID and it was an unavailable phone number. I shrugged it off as a wrong number, and just drove on a half a mile down the road I pulled into a comfort Inn.

The place was nearly abandoned, there were only a few cars in the parking lot tonight. I went to the front desk and an older gentleman smiled at me.

"Hello Miss. Just one?" I nodded

"Yes, I only need one night" He looked at his computer, then turned back around handing me a key with a long white keychain with a number 3 on it.

"Here you go, just make sure you check out by noon" I nodded.

"Thank you" I headed back outside and walked down the hall to door 3. I stood outside the door for a moment and then unlocked it and walked inside. It was simple, twin bed, tv, window, and a small desk, but I didn't need much, just a bed. I laid down and out of nowhere I heard a knock at the door. I was curious but though it was just the desk clerk. I peeped through the hole in the door, and sighed chuckling to myself. I should be more shocked than what I am. I slowly opened the door.

"Still stalking me?" It was Stu, and he just stood there looking inside.

"Can we talk?"

"Talk?" I was too tired to argue, so I stood aside letting him in. He walked inside shutting the door behind him.

"You look good" He moaned looking me up and down, he looked at me with lust filled eyes, and I don't know how long I could fight him off.

"Don't…"I whispered as he came near me. I backed up against the wall, and he leaned in close to me. I closed my eyes and started to cry. "Stu please…" He leaned up to stroke my hair, and rub my chin. I leaned into his touch feeling how good his touch meant to me.

"Come on Jam… you know you want to" I looked up at him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him the way I thought about so many times. I lost control, and he lifted me up, carrying me to the bed. "I want you back" HE whispered in my ear. I tore off his black tee shirt, and started planting small kisses down his chest. When I came to his pants, I ripped off his belt, and threw it to the floor

"Easy love… what's your hurry?" I smirked and he pushed me onto the bed, tearing off all of my clothes. "You are so beautiful!" I blushed and pulled him down on me with my legs.

He slid his pants off, and gently slid into my wet center.

"OH Stu!" I cried out in pleasure with every thrust in and out of me. We both came at the same time. I laid there in his arms, both of us panting.

"You want to know what is really Funny?"

"What's that?" I smiled up at him.

"You still crave me …even in your dreams"

I jolted awake, and looked around. I was in the hotel room, but I was alone, Stu had never showed up. I felt my forehead and I was sweating. Oh man I need to sort out my priorities. A part of me was actually disappointed.

It was 6:00am I sure as hell couldn't go back to sleep and have another erotic dream about Stu, so I checked out and hit the road again.

As soon as 8:00am hit my phone went off again,this time this time it was Justin.

"Hey Justin"

"Wow you sound really tense!"

"Thanks a lot!" I teased. I heard him chuckle.

"I just meant you answered rather quickly, and …"

"Justin, it's bad… I don't know what is real anymore!"

"Who calm down Jam, what are you talking about?"

"I'm having really vivid dreams… I can't sleep any more, and when I do…" I started to panic.

"Did he call you anymore?"

"I think he tried last night."

"Well one thing I know for sure is he is stubborn, much like yourself"

"Damn it … "  
"I wish there was a way I could help you" I sighed. "But the reason I called was I wanted to know if you can run an idea by Vince for me?"

"What's that?"

"A title shot" I rolled my eyes, why is it that a title is all they run by me.

"I'll see what I can do, I got to go" I hung up and drove on.

I have got to do something to get my mind off of Stu.

Smackdown had started off without a hitch, and I was relieved. I was actually commentating on a match Eve vs. Kelly Kelly.

"Kelly Kelly seems to be really fighting… She is a girl on a mission trying to prove she deserves the title from Eve." Booker said.

"I agree Booker, she really is rising to the top, someone for all the Diva's to watch out for."

"Jamie, with your sudden rise to the top, and a reputation for being merciless, do you think Kelly Kelly is a match for you?" I smirked hearing Michael Cole's question.

"Actually Cole, I have yet to face Kelly Kelly, but If I did I'm sure it would be quite interesting."

The match soon ended with Kelly Kelly as the champion, and I could have sworn that she looked right at me and gave me a challenging leer.

I didn't really want to be on Kelly's bad side.

I made my way backstage, and ran into Steven (Sheamus).

"Hello Lass, why do ye look so sad?"

"Hey Ste, I'm just tired is all." HE rubbed his chin, and smirked looking at me.

"Ya know a bunch of us are going out to a club after the show, would you like to join us?"

"Who?"

"Uh… Randy, Kofi, Cena, Heath, Eve, Kelly, Alex and I'm Sure your sister will make and appearance." I really thought about it. I could use a break, and it would be a good excuse to not think about Stu.

"Sure, I'd love to! Thanks!"

"We all just want to see you smilin' again!" I nodded and walked past him, trying to think about how I have been acting. Sure I was distracted and I missed Stu, but there was a lot of stress that came with this job, and it wasn't all about him.

We parted ways, and I walked into my office, to E-mail Vince, and call Lizzy and tell her about my day. She said she was going to be there, and I was glad, because I don't think I could handle it without her.


	4. Chapter 4

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading it means a lot! Keep reading if you want to find out what happens between the characters…. It gets pretty heated! I do not own any thing, enjoy!

Chapter 4:

I stared at myself in the mirror, a light blue flowing mini skirt, and a black off the shoulder shirt, and I wore my black ankle boots. I was actually satisfied, after the third time I changed my outfit. I still couldn't believe I'd agreed to go out to this club tonight, but it was much needed, I need to let loose and be myself, even if I don't know who that is?

"Jamie!" Lizzy yelled from outside the woman's locker room. I rolled my eyes at her impatience, and came storming out. Everyone else had left the arena, so the two of us were the last to leave.

"What do you think?" She nodded smirking, I guess she approved.

"You look cute" I giggled at her comment, and we walked arm in arm out of the door to my sister's car. She had insisted that we go together. She was so excited that I was going out, and 'putting myself out there' as she put it.

"Are you sure taking one car is a good idea? I don't think I am going ot stay too late!"

"We are taking my car, and you are staying more than a few minutes… Jam you are going to have a good time, even if I have to pour the alcohol down your throat."

"Ha Ha"

"I'm serious… I know what you need, and what is best for you right now!" I love the sisterly role reversal right now.

"Need I remind you that I'M The older sister not you" I smiled.

"Good then you can give me advice" she got really serious, and we drove in silence for a minute.

"Of Course, Lizzy you know I'm always here for you!" She sighed.

"Alex asked me to move in with him" I looked over at her, and she really looked stuck. I didn't really understand though, they seemed so happy, and seemed to fit so well. Shouldn't this be good news that she's jumping for joy to tell me?

"Oh my gosh Lizzy!" I squealed "That's Good right?" We pulled into a side street next to the night club. Lizzy got really quiet, and I got worried, hoping that she would say something.

"It is great… Alex is great…" She just stared straight ahead.

"Ok… well Great"

"Jamie, do you think it's too soon? I mean He is amazing and always treats me right, I'm practically with him all the time now, and I have extra clothes stored at his place…" Ok… my sister is supposed to be the blonde one, but I wasn't getting it.

"Lizzy don't take this the wrong way, but what's the problem? I mean I don't really see you guys having any flaws in your relationship?" She did that whole getting really quiet thing again, and it was getting rather annoying. I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Jamie it's just…" She paused. I internally groaned.

BOOM

We were both started when we heard a loud noise and saw a figure by her car. When we looked over we saw Eve, John, and Randy standing by the Drivers door laughing.

"Come on you two!" John waved his arm for us to come on, and my sister plastered on smile, and jolted out of the door. Damn it!

Randy opened my door for me, I forgot what a gentleman he was.

"Thank you" he nodded.

"You look…" He looked me up and down and smirked. "Nice" I blushed. I started to think, what if I get caught up in Randy's charm again? I smiled and walked into the dimly lit club arm in arm with Randy Orton.

Come What May; just go with the flow…my new philosophy on life… yea I like it.

It was a small atmosphere, but the band was loud, and I soon found myself laughing and having a good time with everyone.

"…And then the girl asked me" Stephen went on telling a story about what a fan said to him outside of a show. HE laughed with hand gestures. "If she could have an autograph" he paused. "So I looked at her funny because the lass had nothin' for me to sign, and then she lifts her shirt, and wants me to sign her tits!" We all started to laugh.

"Tell me you signed them!" Kofi exclaimed.

"Of course I did, but I was so shocked, and turned on I had to walk away right after" We all burst out laughing.

"That's nothing!" John said. "At least you've never had a fan hauled up in your dressing room stark naked!"

"When was this?" Randy asked giving him a curious stare.

"About two years ago… during a world tour I believe."

"So tell us John… What did you do?" Lizzy had devilish eyes, so I knew she was getting too much enjoyment from these stories.

"I walked out, and sent Phil in" Phil looked up, and slapped the table.

"Shit I remember that… it was the best sex I've ever had!" We all laughed again.

"You're welcome man!" He raised his beer and took another drink.

"Oh man!" I shook my head. "I didn't realize fans got that crazy!" I really was that blind to what went on. Randy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sweet heart I could tell you stories that would make your toes curl about crazy fan's we've all encountered. I started to wonder, and let my mind wander.

I noticed the band play an upbeat song my one of my favorite bands, and I started to bob my head to the beat, and sip my Cosmo.

"Care to dance?" I saw a hand next to my face ,and looked up to see that it belonged to Stephen. I was definatly taken a back. I never expected him to ask me, but I remembered my new philosophy, an nodded, taking his hand. He led me to the dance floor, and Lizzy gave me a cat call as I walked past her and Alex talking in the corner. I wander what they were talking about. I wonder what she was going to tell me in the car. I have to talk to her later.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ste pulled me close to him started to move his hips against mine as we grinded to the music. Normally I would just sit back on the sidelines, but I was filled with too much alcohol.

"You have quite the moves Jamie" He whispered in my ear.

"So do you" I internally slapped myself at that replay, really? 'So do you?' I couldn't come up with anything more clever?

He put one hand on my hip, and moved it slowly down my back side. What was he doing? Was he flirting or just dancing? Normally I'd probably ask him, but again, my judgment was impaired. I just smirked, and continued to rub my body against his until the song ended. When it ended he grabbed my hand and put a gentle kiss on my knuckles. It was a sweet gesture, but It made me giggle.

I walked over to the bar, and looked over at our table to see Lizzy coming over to me.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked

"A White Russian please!" I didn't know what was in a White Russian exactly, but I heard it being ordered in a movie once.

"So… You and Ste?" Lizzy now stood next to me gving me that look that said she knew something I didn't. I turned toward her, sipping my drink.

"What… we were just dancing"

"Riiight" I turned around to face the dance floor. Eve was dancing with Layla and John. I giggled as Kofi and Heath joined them. We all really were just one big family. I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I reached in to pull it out, it was from Justin,

'Turn away ya Drunkin' slut!' I raised an eyebrow at the message before turning around to see him there.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming jerk?" I teased, punching him in the arm.

"I'm a man of mystery, plus Lizzy sent me a message that told me to get here, everyone was here, so how could I say no?"

"Obviously you couldn't!" I sipped my drink, and looked back at the dance floor.

"Come on" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" I've never seen Justin this way before, and It was weird to be sharing this kind of gesture with him, he was like my brother, and now he was rubbing up against me. I shrugged it off, he is probably just having a good time too, so I let it go. I grinded my hips against his as well, and giggled as we danced together. "How many have you had?" He asked pointing to the drink in my hand.

"I lost count" I shouted over the music.

"So your pretty calm and happy right now?" Actually I was, I had no worries, or a care in the world right now.

"Yea, I'm feeling pretty good" I shrugged. "Why?" He sighed and looked behind me.

"Because Stu's here!" I stopped, and felt my stomach drop at least 10 feet. I turned around to see him standing there smirking at me, but he wasn't alone. Right there with her arm draped around his waist in a skimpy piece of pink material that would be sad to call a dress, was Kelly.


	5. Chapter 5

Here Comes Trouble

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 5:

"Jamie?" I couldn't take my eyes off of Stu and Kelly. I suppose now I understand Kelly's glares toward me. They looked way too comfortable with each other, and that made me sick. She kept playing with her hair and laughing at every word he said; he's not that funny, unless you want to get someone to notice you. He had his hand on her lower back, but with how short her dress was, any lower would touch skin, or be pornographic.

"Jamie! Look at me!" I realized that Justin had been trying to get my attention for ten minutes now. I turned to look at him, even though I felt like all of my insides would implode if I took my eyes off of them.

"I'm Fine!" I was practically in tears, and he knew I was lying.

"You're a horrible liar." I sighed and tried to not look.

"Did you know…" I didn't know it would hurt this much. He shook his head.

"No Jam I didn't." Not another minute later Lizzy came running toward us on the dance floor.

"Jamie are you alright, I just saw Stu with Kelly…. And I can tell by that sick look on your face you're not"

"Come what may." I whispered.

"Come… what?" I shook my head

"My new philosophy on life… it kind of has to be." She gave me a confused glare, and then shook her head.

"Ok what ever, look do you wanna get out of here?" I looked back over at Stu again, and this time he noticed me, and gave me a hard stare. I turned back to Lizzy.

"I just need air" I walked away from my two friends, past the table of WWE superstars, and past Stu and Kelly now groping each other in the corner. The door man opened the door letting me outside. I walked the alley where Lizzy had parked her car,and leaned up against the side of the wall. The night air was a little chilly, so I wrapped my arms around myself.

"He's an asshole, don't let 'im get to ya!" I wiped my eyes and turned to see Stephen standing there. I smiled, and tried to hide my eyes. He had a gray hoody in his arms, and handed it to me. "Here put this on, it will probably fit three of ya in there but at least you'll be warm."

"Thank you Ste!" I put the hoody on.

"Can I ask…" I looked back up at him. "What happened between ya two?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" He shook his head

"Just because something is locker room gossip, doesn't make it true" I giggled.

"Promise you wont judge me?"

"I Promise" We both leaned up against the wall and I told him in detail everything that happened last year, and how I got my heart broken into a million pieces.

"Wow!"

"I Know!" We looked at each other.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure"

"As long as I've known Bennett, he has always been very stubborn and jealous, he wants what he knows he can't have." I laughed

"Well yea, that's how this started out."

"Well hold on , here me out. If you really want to get his attention, give him a taste of his own medicine." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Make him jealous, make him come to you."

I closed my eyes to think about what Stephen had just said.

"Come what may" I smirked. I turned back to face him. "Thanks Ste!" I now had a plan, screw him driving me crazy I'd drive him insane!

"Any time sweet heart!" We both walked back into the club, and I bought the round of drinks this time.

I walked back onto the dance floor, and spotted Justin. I smirked thinking to myself.

"Hey Jamie did that air help…" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed my lips down on his. He seemed surprised, but it didn't take him long to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me closer. I pulled away, and glanced behind me to see Stu and Kelly both staring at us.

"It worked" I whispered.

"What? What worked, Jamie what is going on?" I realized I needed to fill my friend in, so I pulled him off into an empty corner.

"Justin do you remember how you said you wished that you could help me with my Stu problem?" He gave me a lost look.

"Uh yea…"

"Well When I was out in the alley, thinking and wondering if I should call a cab, or go back inside and suck it up, I realized I had to play his game."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just…I need you to make him Jealous with me, what do you say?" Justin wanted to be with me, and some where deep down I knew about his crush on me, but I was being selfish, and I refused to see what was right in front of my face.

"I don't know…" I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Hello Jamie… Gabriel…" Stu nodded in our direction.

"What do you want Stu?" I sighed, and gave Justin pleading puppy eyes, that made it harder for him to deny me.

"Are you two an item, or are you just that drunk that you'd make out with anyone?" He snarled. This really pissed me off, how dare he!

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're here with him!" HE pointed to Justin.

"You're here with Kelly!"

"SO then let's leave together… it can end the way we want it to." He tried to persuade me to sleep with him again. I had to fight the urge to say yes, but I needed to stand my ground. My new goal was to hurt him as much as he hurt me.

"NO!" I grabbed Justin's hand and he looked at me nodding. He gently stroked the side of my face, and leaned down for a slow sweet kiss. When I was certain he was gone I pulled away laughing slightly.

"So, are you on board?"

"What ever you need Jam I'll be there"

"Fantastic!" I gave him a peck on the cheek ,and ran over to tell Lizzy my plan.

Justin stood there watching me walk away, gently touching the side of his face.

Meanwhile Stephen stood in the shadows watching the whole scene between Justin, Stu, and myself. He sighed, and left the club with out anyone noticing.


	6. Chapter 6

Here Comes Trouble

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 6:

I sat in Vince's office, as he gave me the run down for the next couple of shows leading up to Wrestle Mania.

"Wrestle Mania is known to be the biggest, Pay per View, and most watched program on TV right now!" Vince went on telling me things that I already knew.

"I know this" I sat cross legged in a leather arm chair across from him, and started to swing my foot.

"Jamie Don't sass me, I am just making sure that you are prepared, I don't want to have you in the hospital again just to boost up ratings!" I sighed.

"Vince I have gotten the training since then, and I will never work with fire again so you don't have to worry" I chuckled but he didn't find that funny.

"Well good" He calmed down a bit, and shuffled through some papers on his desk. "I need the proposal for the type of match your putting Wade Barrett and John Cena in for the main event." I nodded. "Oh and one more thing…" He stroked his chin. "Are you dating anyone?" My heart stopped.

"What?"

"Well don't get all defensive, I just don't see you with anyone, your always at work" That's because everyone I hook up with is at work, but I didn't say that, or Vince would kill all of them. "You work too much, and you're going to become a work-aholic like me if you're not careful." I raised an eyebrow. "I just want you to have fun is all" This conversation was getting a bit awkward. I have never talked about my personal or dating life with my god father before.

"Um… ok." I looked toward the door. "Are we done I have work that needs to get done?"

"Don't let this company destroy you, or take away your humanity. I have seen it happen!" I left before he could break out into song.

I walked down the street to the café that I was meeting Justin and Lizzy. I wasn't going to screw up our ritual just because of my new plan. The place was crowded, but I spotted them in a corner table. Lizzy looked angry, while Justin just looked pissed off. Oh Boy, I wonder what they were fighting about now. They always had little arguments, but it was all friendly.

"Do I even want to know?" I sat down next to my sister, and they both glared at me, but she smacked me upside the head. "Ow what the hell?"

"You! You are an idiot! Where did you get this juvenile plan to make Stu Jealous with another man?"

"You have been saying for a year now that you want me to move on and get with someone else, and the minute I do I get hell?"

"Jamie, you can't be this dense"

"It's not just Jamie…" Lizzy put her hand up in front of Justin.

"You are just as stupid!"

"Liz, I know what you are thinking, but I not going to get hurt, I'm going to hurt Stu, make him feel what I felt. Justin and I are just friends you know that, and we already talked about it so it's not going to be weird." I stood up to order my usual latte.

Lizzy turned to glare at Justin. "I know what you are doing, and you're sick!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He stared at the table.

"You're hoping she falls for you and forgets about Stu!" He looked up surprised she knew him so well, and folded her arms, seeing his look.

"Ok, fine and what's wrong with that? At least I will treat her right, the way I know she wants to be treated!"

"Never going to happen, I know my sister."

"I could happen, I am a man that knows how to please a woman just as much as Stu… better actually!" She started laughing.

I came back to the table, and sighed leaning up against the booth.

"I need your support, both of you" I looked to Lizzy and Justin.

"I would never turn my back on you, you're my sister and I love you. I am here for you" I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too Lizzy." Justin laughed at us. We continued to talk about random thoughts, and my situation wasn't brought up again.

As I made my way back into my car I was stopped by a pair of hands.

I gasped, as I was turned around.

"Stephen?"

"I didn't mean to scare ya lass, I was dropping something off with Vince, and I saw you coming to your car." I smiled.

"You didn't scare me"

"Well good." I fiddled with my keys. "So what brings you up here?"

"Meeting with Vince, and then I was meeting my sister and Justin in the café down the street." He nodded.

"Say, are you going to be in town a while longer, or are you rushing off?" I shrugged.

"I don't know why?" He scratched the back of his head, and grinned.

"I was wondering if you'd want to catch super with me tonight." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yea, so do ya?"

"Well, I suppose I can do that" He smiled.

"Good, I'll pick ya up at your hotel"

"Alright…" I stared at him for a minute, waiting for the catch. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, I just stared at him with confusion, and he turned to walk away.

I got in my car, and as I drove down the road I received a message. It was a picture of me and Ste just a few moments ago, when he gave me a peck on the cheek. The number was blocked, and it made me nervous. I decided to not linger on it, it was just a picture, and it was innocent. So why was I worried that in the back of my mind someone was trying to get to me?

Why would Stephen want to take me to dinner? He had never made such a gesture before, I sighed removing my clothes to get cleaned up in the shower. I let the hot water slide down my skin, and all I could think about was the shower that I had taken with Stu. I could still feel the way he felt against me, and it only made me hurt more.

I put on a white strapless sundress with tiny yellow daisies on it, yellow wedges, and I put a yellow ribbon in my hair. I looked at my phone as it went off for the 3rd time.

"Hi, Ste! I'm sorry it took so long I'm coming down to the lobby to meet you now!"

"No worries darlin'" I hung up and practically ran down the stairs. I saw him pacing back and forth by a potted ficus plant. He looked good in a pair of khaki pants, and a blue collared shirt. He smiled when he turned to see me.

"Wow, you look adorable!" I blushed.

"Thanks, so do you" I smacked myself in the forehead. "I mean…" He chuckled.

"Cute"

"So where are we going?"

"That my dear is a surprise!"

"I hate surprises, I like knowing!"

"Yea, your too anal for your own good, just relax Jam." I groaned and he escorted me to his car. We drove about 10 miles from the hotel. I noticed it was starting to get dark

"Um, Ste where are we going, we passed up at least a dozen restaurants?"

"Were almost there"

"But where is there?" He chuckled.

"A fancy restaurant that I am taking for supper!"

"Fine smart ass!" I watched as we pulled into a five star steak house.

"We are here"

"I gathered" I got out of the car, and when we walked inside I froze. I saw Stu and Kelly standing there waiting to be seated. I quickly turned back around, but ran into Stephen's chest. He ushered me outside, and I ran over to the bushes.

"Jamie?"

"Ste, I can't go in there. Did you know they were going to be here?"

"Truth?" I nodded. "Yea, actually we are joining them." I felt my stomach sink, and my eyes got wide.

"Why?"

"I told you the only way to make him pay is to make him jealous, show him you've moved on." I raised an eyebrow. "I am more of a man than Justin Gabriel." Oh shit! I kept thinking as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. " I know how to make women moan out my name in their sleep" I felt my face flush.

Stu came outside to find us.

"Are you two coming?" I stared at both of the guys. What was I going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

Here Comes Trouble

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Please review, I want to know how I'm doing!

Chapter 7:

I looked back and forth from Stu and Stephen in disbelief.

"Ste, you didn't tell me Jamie was your date?"

"That's not a problem is it?" He got defensive, and I suddenly felt like this was going to be some manly contest for my honor or something. I watched them stare each other down.

"IF you don't have a problem with dating the boss…" I rolled my eyes and glared at Stu, he knew that would get under my skin.

"Oh for Pete's sake I'm starving! So either both of you get over the fact that I'm Stephen's Date, or I will walk down the street to the taco stand I saw coming in here, and no one will be allowed to join me!" Stephen put his hand on my lower back and ushered me inside.

"Don't worry there's no problem…. Is there Stu?" Stu couldn't say anything he just starred on in disbelief.

When We went back in the hostess sat us at a booth in the far end of the restaurant.

"Can I start you all off with something to drink?" The perky brunette asked, scribbling down on her notepad.

"Bring a pitcher of beer for the table" Stu spoke up.

"Eww I don't drink beer!" Kelly squeeled, then looked to the waiter. " Bring me a strawberry margarita" The girl nodded. Kelly glared at Stu, and I couldn't hear what she whispered to him, but I did see him look over at me. Boy if I didn't feel uncomfortable before I did now.

"So Ste, tell me do you think McMahon is going to start the World tour quick this year?" I perked up.

"Why would he?" Ste chuckled.

"Because, didn't you hear He's taking some time off after wrestle mania!"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked with annoyance.

"Your sister… or rather her boyfriend" I groaned. "So it's true then?"

"Since when do you believe locker room gossip?" He chuckled.

"When I hear that He's grooming his new favorite GM to take over the company in his absence" This was just talk between Vince and I, It hadn't been approved or confirmed yet. IT would mean a lot more responsibility than I already had, and it would mean there would be a lot of tension between Shane, Stephanie, and myself, I would also get less matches, and I like the ring time I have been able to have.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I play it off, but he sees right through me.

"You are a horrible liar." Stu added before our drinks came. Kelly sighed.

"Can we talk about something else?" God she was such a diva! I decided to chug my beer in hopes that this night would hurry up and end.

"Sure Babe" Stu said. "Let's talk about how Stephen finally got up the courage to ask our boss out on this date." He smirked at me, and I felt myself tense up.

"He just asked me is all" I chugged my beer again. I didn't even notice something touch my leg. It was Stephen. He put his hand on my knee, where the hem of my sun dress ended.

"I just realized, What have I got to lose, she's funny, intelligent, and sexy as hell" Ste started to slowly rub circles around my knee.

"Oh good, then you don't have a problem with what people would say?" I glared up at Stu, in curiosity.

"And what might that be?" He moved his hand slowly under my dress, to my thigh.

"That your sleeping with her to get a head in the business" He sipped his Beer "And Don't forget about Vince…"  
"STU!" I cut him off before he could get anything out. "Lets talk about you and Kelly, enough about us" Kelly seemed ot perk up at the mention of talking about her, and she clung tight to Stu's arm. How could he stand that? This was not his type of girl at all, and bringing up Vince and those issues? I thought for a moment, were they really his issues about having a relationship with me?

"Stu bear just walked into the womens locker room after my match, and and locked eyes with me. It was so romantic!"

"Stu Bear?" Ste and I asked at the same time, trying not to laugh.

"It's a pet name" He made a face, and I could tell it irritated him too, but it just made me laugh. Ste moved his hand again further up my thigh, and I crossed my legs to stop him, realizing what was going on. I subconsciously blushed, and stared down at my plate as he tried to break apart my legs with his one very strong hand.

"So…so… it was random then?" I rested my head in my hand, resting on the table. Ste remained quiet enjoying the banter back and forth, and trying to accomplish a goal of his own.

"What are you getting at Jamie?" Stu tapped his fingers on the table staring at me hard. Ste decided to try a new tactic, he lightly stroked the part where my thighs met keeping him from a very naughty place, with the tips of his fingers. It tickled my thigh, and I felt the throbbing of want and desire from my already wet core.

"Just that" I cleared my throat. "It really isn't that romantic, you were just looking for a random hook up, and Kelly was the unlucky bimbo in there at the time!" I smirked at my clever wit. I gave myself major props for that come back, though neither of them found it quite as amusing.

"Who are you calling a bimbo?" Kelly stood up, as if to call me out. Ste kept massaging my inner thigh as I slowly started to give in and let him slip in the inside.

"Alright" Stephen finally spoke up, if it wasn't for his touch I would have forgotten he was there. "Everyone settle down, and stop attacking each other!" We all quieted down and stared at each other

We sat in silence as we ate. How could Ste remain so calm, still eat, and give me so much pleasure. He could feel how wet I was already through my lace panties. He traced small circles against my throbbing bud. I felt the sensation arising deep within me, and I had to bite my fork to keep from moaning. I closed my eyes as I took a bit of my steak. I was almost there, I felt my self coming, and no one else but the two of us knew what was going on. I slammed my hand down on the table, getting everyone's attention, realizing what had just happened.

"Oh MY …." I looked around at everyone's glanced. "This is fantastic… who else had the steak?" I let out a nervous chuckle. Kelly rolled her eyes mumbling about how I was a freak, while Stu tried to figure me out, and Ste was biting his tongue not to laugh.

I was so embarrassed, I pretended that my phone was going off, and I fake answered it

"Hello?" I paused for a bit. "NO… no that's not a good idea" I pretended to get angry. "Now isn't a good time" I waited another couple of seconds. "Fine I'll be right there" I put my phone back into my bag. "I should go, there is always something with Vince." I stood up, and wouldn't look at anyone as I bolted for the door. Stephen looked from me to Stu and Kelly.

"I'll be right back guys" He darted out the door trying to catch me, knowing I'd have to hail a cab because he drove.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the night air blew through my hair, tickling the back of my neck. I put my arm out into traffic as many cars passed by.

"Hey, Jamie!" Damn it, Ste couldn't he just let me be? I ignored him, but he ran up in front of me. "Where are ya goin'?"

"I had an emergency I have to take care of come up. Thanks for dinner, I'll pay you back" He chuckled grabbing my hand.

"You don't have to pay me back, and you're not goin' anywhere." I still couldn't bring myself to look at him, even though his voice was very soothing. "I know you didn't really get a call… is this because of what happened in there?" Was he referring to Stu being there with Kelly and I had to feel my inside tear apart every second, or what he did to me? I brought my self to look at him, but I wasn't smiling. "That's not a good look lass! He chuckled, and I slapped him across the face.

"What the Hell Ste?" I shouted at him. "You brought me to a place where Stu is and Kelly of all people, you knew that hurt me to be there, and still be civil…ish!"

"Yea but he was jealous as hell Jam!" I groaned.

"And what was… why did you… I mean…" I couldn't even bring myself to say how much pleasure he just gave me.

"What I didn't really hear a complaint" He chuckled "As a matter of fact you enjoyed every minute of it… admit it!" I felt my face flush, and I turned away, but he gently caressed my cheek, and tilted my chin up to look at him. "DO you want to make him suffer?" I nodded. "DO you want him to feel the pain he caused you?" I nodded again. "Then trust me because you are going to make him so jealous and hurt you'll be even, or you'll get him back." He pulled out his keys, and I heard a faint beep. "Now get in the car Jamie, I'm taking you back to your hotel room" I realized we were in fact standing in front of his car, and I slipped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Here Comes Trouble

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 8:

I walked the empty halls of the hotel to my room. I slowly pulled out my room key, and put it in the door slot, and pushed the heavy oak door open as soon as it showed a blinking green light.

Am I getting myself in deeper, or will this play out the way that I want it to? I have to play it out and see. I could still feel my insides pull apart slowly from this evening, seeing Stu there openly on a date with Kelly. I was willing to do whatever it took to stop myself from hurting and put some of that if not all back onto Stu.

I plopped down on the soft queen sized bed, and stared at the off white ceiling. I closed my eyes and slowly let myself drift off into a deep sleep.

'_I stood in a dark room, and I was scared, and cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, and then someone turned on a spot light. I noticed where I was. I was standing in the middle of the WWE ring, but I was not in my ring gear, I was completely naked. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I looked around me and I saw a crowd miraculously appear, and I tried to shield myself. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I saw a pair of black boots, and I froze, looking up to come face to face with Stu, in character as Wade Barrett. He had Kelly- Kelly on his arm. _

_ "Come what may!" I quickly turned around to see Justin standing there, and I nodded.'_

I awoke in a sweat to the sound of my phone going off. I tried to catch my breath, and quickly grabbed my phone not seeing who it was.

"H..Hello?" I tried to hide the sleep from my voice.

"Jamie, this is Vince." I checked the time, and it was nearly 8:00a.m.

"Yes,Vince?"

"I need you to fly out to Tampa, meet Justin Gabriel, your sister,Stu Bennett, John Cena, and a few other superstars for a make a wish meet and greet, for a 12 year old little girl." This was a great part of the WWE we were always deeply involved in make a wish, and helping out others. "Her name is Mary Jenkins, and she has a brain tumor." I gasped.

"How soon?" I asked packing as we spoke.

"I need you on the noon flight out today. You will meet up with the others when you land."

"Of Course… uh thanks Vince I'll keep you posted."

"I know you won't let me down Jamie."

I hung up and quickly make my way to the airport. Vince had wired me and the rest of the superstars attending flight tickets.

I pulled up to the drop off gate, and I saw Stu standing there checking in his bags. I swallowed my pride and grabbed my bags to do the same. I kept praying he wouldn't see me. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt that really showed off his muscles, and a pair of dark jeans. I came closer… please don't turn around, just go right on through the gate… Oh man he was wearing Axe body spray, and it smelt so alluring… I took a deep breath, trying to not to make a sound. I tried to focus on something else… The little girl we were going to see, taxes… oh wait I have to get Lizzy to help me with mine this year, and… Oh shit he turned around ,and he was staring at me now. He is giving me an amused look. Shit I must look so panicked.

"Jamie!" I blinked bringing myself out of my daze.

"What?" He chuckled.

"What enjoying the view, or did you learn to sleep with your eyes open now?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're so narcissistic!" I shoved past him to check my bags in, and get checked in, but he just stood there.

"And I can see right through you sweet heart! You're just as shallow!" I scoffed.

"Ha! That's funny coming from you!"

"You love it and you know it!" I glared at him. "Yea, in fact you crave it!"

"What?" I was half laughing.

"Yea, you love dangerous men, me… Ste…" I nearly choked at the mention of Ste.

"I am not with Ste, nor do I crave him!"

"I noticed you didn't deny craving me" He chuckled, and I punched him in the chest. "See that means you want me!"

"Don't kid yourself Stu, I'm over your form of …" I looked him up and down. "Pathetic seduction." I chuckled and walked past him to board the plane.

I left Stu dumb founded, but I hid the tears as I tried to hide the pain. I took my seat in the window seat the back of the plane. I put on my mp3 player, and let the music try to sooth my anxiety. The plane started to fill up and I rested my head against the back of the seat, and closed my eyes. I felt some one sit down next to me, but didn't think much of it until I felt that person pull the headphones out of my ear.

"Still afraid of flying?" I heard Stu chuckle.

"Stu that isn't funny!" I grabbed my ear phones back and put his hand on my knee, sending chills through my body. I looked up at him. "Don't" I whispered looking down at his hand.

"What… you don't crave me, right? My touch doesn't drive you crazy…" I bit my lip, and let my mouth speak before checking with my brain.

"I'm seeing someone!" I blurted out.

"What? Who… Ste?" I scoffed.

"NO… Justin"

"Gabriel?" He chuckled.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"He's not your type, love"

"Excuse me! He is a good guy!"

"Yea, but you like mysterious, bad boys, with an element of surprise… Justin" He laughed again. "You'll be bored!" I glared at him, and put my earphones back in and had every intention of ignoring him the rest of the trip.

Stu had exited the plane without another word to me, and for that I was grateful, and it gave me hope that perhaps I made him jealous, and that in itself made me smile.

By the time I had gotten to baggage claim I had met up with everyone as per Vince's request. John, Justin, Lizzy and Stu stood in front of me waiting for my instruction.

"Hey everyone, I see all of you got Vince's e-mail, this is a very rewarding thing this company does, and I am glad I can be a part of this. We are seeing a 12 year old girl, named Mary Jenkins. She has a brain tumor, and she requested a meeting with the WWE as her make a wish, wish." I looked over at everyone, and told them we had a limo coming to get us to take us to the hospital. I figured it was a way to travel so why not? Though before we all got in I grabbed Justin by the arm.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a sec" He raised an eyebrow at me, as I led him off the side so no one would hear us.

"What is it? You look more neurotic than usual."

"First of all, shut up!" Then I looked behind me one more time to make sure Stu was not there. "But I need you to pretend that we are a couple. I know it was going to be a few flirting and kisses to make Stu jealous, but I slipped up. I sort of blurted out that we were together." I went on rambling out the situation, and inside Justin's mind he was singing and dancing. This was everything that he has always wanted. He tried to control his grin from spreading across his face, as he nodded and pretended to think it over, and he concerned about my actions.

"…so will you do it?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Jamie, you know whatever you need I'm here" I sighed

"I don't want you to think I am weird" He chuckled

"I know you are in fact weird, but I am on board, I told you from the beginning." I tilted my head, trying to figure him out. "No weirdness… I promise" and he held up a few fingers. "Scouts honor!" I laughed, and we entered the Limo to go see our number one fan.

I sat next to Justin and I wasn't used to the side by side seating, so I tried to relax seeing Stu staring at me. I reached next to me and grabbed Justin's hand. He immediately took that cue, and interlocked his fingers in mine, and rub his thumb against the palm of my hand. Of course I had to be ticklish, and started to giggle, getting the attention of everyone else in ride as well. I blushed and tried to focus on what was going on outside.

We pulled up to St. Josephine's hospital for children ten minutes later, and we couldn't get there fast enough. We entered through a side door, and were immediately greeted by a frighteningly tall dark Italian man dressed in navy blue scrubs, and a big smile on his face.

"Welcome" HE extended his hand to all of us. " I'm Miguel, you all must be from the WWE. Mary has been talking about it nonstop, she is very excited."

"Were very excited to meet her" John replied.

"This is a rewarding part of this job, and were glad we could be here for her" I replied. Everyone else nodded.

"We here at St. Josephine's do not believe in exploiting un necessary media, or gossip so you won't be seeing any reporters here."

"Thank you" I nodded to the man who had introduced himself as the activities director. Lizzy went to square things over with him, and fill out paperwork, while the rest of us walked down a long hall way with brightly colored artwork on the walls, probably by the patients here, to room 107. When we walked in we saw a tiny girl with a pink bandana on her head, and dressed in a gray sweat shirt and light blue pajama bottoms. She was really engrossed in watching something on tv, until we walked in. She looked up and almost had to do a double take. She looked to be so shocked, that she was speechless.

"Hello Mary" I said as we all stood by her bed.

"OH my god! Jamie Montgomery, John Cena, Wade Barrett, and Justin Gabriel!"

"Hey Kiddo," John sat down on the edge of the bed. "So I hear you're our number one fan…"

"I have been watching since I was a little girl, with my father. He would tape old episodes that we would watch together. So yes, I am a fan." She giggled, and looked all around at us. "Can I ask you something?" She looked up at me, and I smiled.

"Of course you can ask anything you want sweetheart" She looked to be hesitating for a bit then smiled.

"You're a strong woman, and really talented for being new to the WWE, but why do you have such sad eyes?" I felt not only Mary's eyes questioning me, but everyone else as well. How could such a little girl be so perceptive, and see what I was not aware of myself? I bit my lip, and ran my hand nervously through my hair. "I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to over step my boundaries, I am just very observant, and you see I look up to you, and all of the other Divas." She instantly brought a smile to my face. "Sometimes I have dreams that that could be me in the ring, but I know better." She looked down at her bare feet. I touched her shoulder.

"Mary, that means a lot to hear you say that. I am really glad I am having that positive of an influence on my fans, but you should never give up on your dreams."

"That's right Mary," John chimed in. "Jamie is a very strong woman, but so are you, and with a bit of hard work you could get there." She looked over at Stu.

"Ya see Mary, I think you got it all wrong" He smirked, and everyone turned to look at him. "Jamie has very weird eyes, and if you look into them long enough, it will just make her laugh." I raised my eyebrows, but Mary just stared into my eyes, until I did in fact burst out giggling.

"You guys seem real close?" Just put his arm around me, and I leaned my head on Johns shoulder, but didn't see Stu stare at me longingly. Mary giggled.

"Have you ever been to a show Mary?" John asked. She shook her head. John looked over at me ,and I nodded.

Just then a tall brunette woman knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Mary, but it's time for your MRI" I saw the look of sadness on Mary's face, and looked at John to take over.

"Say Mary," She looked up at John. "How would you like tickets and backstage passes for Wrestle Mania?" Her eyes got real big with excitement.

"OH My Gosh are you serious?" John Nodded.

"Yea, we don't think it is fair that you have never been to a show, and our time with you has been cut short." Stu added. Mary stood up and gave each of us a hug. She really was a sweet girl.

"Come on Mary" The impatient nurse waited for her by the door.

Mary groaned.

"We'll send the tickets to the hospital, so that you get them in time." I winked at her, and before she left she pulled me off to the side.

"Jamie, I just wanted to tell you thank you. It is not every day someone gives someone like me hope… for anything."

"Mary, your life isn't over, I have seen people turn around, and pull through, and all you have to do is believe in yourself."

"I have a brain tumor the size of a tennis ball, and the doctors say it's inoperable. It has been that way for 2 years, and I have just gotten worse, not better." I saw the tears that she tried to hide. Then she looked up at me, grabbing my arm. "You should believe in yourself more, I can see the hurt in your eyes, and" She looked over at the door, I followed her gaze to see Stu staring back at us, but he was putting his focus on me. "You love him don't you?" I gasped and pulled my arm away.

"Mary!" The nurse was getting frustrated now, and Mary didn't seem to care.

"I'm coming!" she answered looked at the nurse. Then turned back to me. "Thanks for the hope Jamie Montgomery, now let me give you some, and … just don't give up, I don't want to see sad eyes in one of my heroes."

She left in a wheel chair, and I watched her go.

We all left together, and I kept thinking back to what she had said to me. Is it really that obvious? How is it that one sick little girl can see something I hide so well from the world? Lizzie had met up with us outside.

"Hey!" Lizzie grabbed my shoulder turning me around. "I need to head out, and call the Make a Wish foundation, and set up a conference call with Vince about the tickets that you promised Mary."

"Thanks Liz, Tell Vince I'll check in later, I am heading back to Washington before our last show." She nodded giving me a hug.

Justin wrapped his arm around me, and I saw Stu staring, so did he, and I tried to act like I wasn't off in my own little world. I leaned into Justin, and gave Stu a show, but he wasn't the only one watching, John raised an eyebrow at the two of us going at it, in public, un afraid of what photographers, or reporters might see.

"I think on that note, I am going to catch my flight." He waved, "Bye"

Justin leaned down and whispered in my ear, but said it loud enough for any one to hear.

"Your hotel room or mine?" I blushed, remembered those were Stu's exact words to me not too long ago.

I grabbed his hand, and started to walk to the nearest cab.

"Jamie!" I stopped hearing Stu call my name. "May I have a word?" I looked to Justin, and smirked.

I walked over to him, and he grabbed my arm , pulling me over to a secluded corner.

"How are you happy with him?"

"What?" I grabbed my arm back.

"He doesn't know you like I do?"

"Ha, you know me? So know everything…" I rolled my eyes. "Does Kelly know how much you think you know me?"

"ARHHH! God…Jam…"

"I have to go, but if you want to talk about a match, or work, then fine, but leave me alone." I started to walk away, regretting every word I'd just said, and looking over my shoulder as I walked away arm in arm with Justin.

Justin and I had left to go get coffee, but something about it was different. He was different. It made me feel a bit un easy, but tried to think about my plan when he put his tongue inside my mouth.

The next morning, I caught the first flight to Washington. I needed to clear my heavy mind. My head was literally spinning from our meeting with Mary, to Stu trying to seduce me again, to Justin's new attitude toward me. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of Evenessance as the plane landed. I was one of the last ones off the plane, and I tried to avoid the media, as I casually put on my signature sun glasses, and grabbed my luggage from baggage claim.

Was I taking this game too far? I walked outside to see traffic, and people crowding every corner. I saw a taxi in the distance, and I tried to run for it, but I lost to a business man with his game face on. I msut be too tired to this. I felt my stomach do a flip when the taxi pulled away. There, leaning up against a black mini cooper was Stephen Farley. I tilted my head, and smiled.

Come what may….


End file.
